Behind Closed Doors
by teammaddison
Summary: First do no harm. It’s a rule that we as doctor are suppose to live by. It’s the law. Most of the time we as doctors do more good than we do harm, but behind closed doors, there is no limit to the amount of harm we cause.


Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to, I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy or Law and Order SVU. I am simply a fan, who loves to write. Any characters that you do not know from the show however are my own. Please read and review!

**A/N: **This story is rated M for mature because it deals with some very delicate subjects such as rape, domestic violence, and the sexual abuse of a child. It also has some brief mentions of abortion/murder and anything else you may see on Law and Order SVU. If any of this offends you please relocate your mouse to the back button and do not read past this point. I have now given you fair warning so if you choose to continue on…..happy reading. Please read and review.

**Character Listing By Show: **

**Law and Order: SVU: **

CPT Donald Cragen

DR. George Haung

DR. Melinda Warner

ADA Casey Novak

DET. Olivia Benson

DET. Elliot Stabler

DET. John Munch

DET. Fin Tutuola

**Grey's Anatomy: **

CHIEF Webber

DR. Addison Montgomery Shepherd

DR. Derek Shepherd

DR. Mark Slone

DR. Miranda Bailey

DR. Meredith Grey

DR. Christina Yang

DR. George O'Malley

DR. Izzie Stevens

DR. Alex Karev

**Other**

*Anyone who you do not know from the above listed television shows belongs to me.*

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter One**- _First do no harm_

In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. The dedicated detectives that investigate these vicious felonies are part of a elite squad known as the special victims unit. These are their stories.

First do no harm. It's a rule that we as doctor are suppose to live by. It's the law. Most of the time we as doctors do more good than we do harm, but behind closed doors, there is no limit to the amount of harm we cause.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**HOME OF ADDISON SHEPHERD**

**12348 CHEASNUTT TRAIL**

**SEATTLE WASHINGTON**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olivia Benson knew the victim all too well. She was her best friend since grade school, and had been her roommate in college. She knew everything about this woman, or so she thought she did.

The door was unlocked and Olivia let herself into the two story Seattle mansion. She

Knew Addison's home as well as she knew her own. She had been to her house often, on weekends and holidays. She was God Mother to the Shepherd's daughter Gracie, and to the baby that was on the way.

She heard Gracie's terrified shrieks before she was fully in the house, and as she walked in further, calling for Addison, unable to find her, she followed the crying of the little girl, when she got to the closet, and realized that the crying was coming from inside she opened the door and found the terrified little girl curled up into the fetal position hiding in the corner of the closet clinging to her princess blanket.

"Gracie?" Olivia asks gently bending down to the little girl. "Gracie where's Mommy?"

Gracie, realizing that her aunt Olivia was there, and that if her god mother was there that she was safe, stopped screaming and looked up at Olivia with tear filled eyes.

"Mommy's hurted." The little girl whispered and pointed up the stairs where Olivia knew her best friends bedroom was.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at the little girl. When she removed the blanket , for the first time she saw that the girl was covered in blood. Upon a quick examination, she realized that the blood was in fact not the child's. She stood up. Fear racing through her body, through her soul. She was afraid, but she knew she had to be strong, for Gracie.

"Sweetie…" She said kneeling down again this time taking the little girl by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. "This is very important I need you to be a big brave girl. I need you to be brave while I help Mommy ok?" Olivia asked in a gentle soothing tone. The little girl nodded, and clung to her blanket tighter, refusing to move from the closet, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Ok." Olivia nodded at the little girl giving her a kiss on the forehead as she ran up the stairs and straight to Addison's bedroom, calling her name the entire time.

Olivia heard the crying of a newborn baby before she reached Addison's bedroom, as she opened the door her heart skipped a beat, causing her to freeze as she looked at the scene before her, not believing what she was seeing.

Her best friend was laying on the bed. Beaten. Blood covered the majority of her body. Olivia could slightly make out Addison's chest rising and falling, and knew that she was hovering between life and death. Olivia rushed to her friend, and the infant that she had obviously delivered on her own. She checked Addison's vital signs, and then checked the vitals of the too tiny infant laying across her battered mother's chest, still attached to her mother by the umbilical cord.

The infant was tiny, and barley breathing. Addison knew that she was at least two months premature. Olivia wrapped the baby up tightly in a pillow case, gently laying her on her mother again before calling 9-1-1 on her cell phone.

"This is detective Benson SVU. I need a bus to 12348 Chesnutt trail!" She exclaimed trying to wake her friend, she had taken the baby and was holding her in her sweater using her own body heat to keep the premature infant warm until the ambulance arrived. She knew if she could just keep her warm, she had a chance. She had a chance.

"Hang on Addie." She said, holding her best friends hand. "Just hang on. Everything will be ok, the ambulance is on it's way. Just hold on a little longer." She whispered over and over again until finally, after what seemed like an eternity the ambulance arrived.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL**

**3814 GRACE LANE**

**SEATTLE WASHINGTON**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Female, 39 severe blood loss, severely beaten, blunt force trauma to the head and abdomen, home birth after force trauma, placenta still attached upon arrival to the scene, removed during transport." The paramedics exclaimed as he rushed into the hospital pushing the gurney.

Dr. Bailey rushed to the gurney and helped transfer the woman onto the hospital bed before she immediately began barking orders for her care. Soon she realized that Addison would have to have surgery if she wanted to survive, and she immediately rushed her into the emergency room.

________________________________________________________________________

The newborn was severed from it's mother in the ambulance, and she was immediately taken to the NICU section of the hospital, her vitals were strong for an infant who was so very premature. They placed her in an incubator to keep her warm. They placed an IV in her to help keep her vitals up, and once providing her with food, and vitamins. There is a heart monitor monitoring her heart and a breathing tube to help her breath. Although she was breathing on her own, she needed assistance to keep her lungs from collapsing due to the pressure that was caused by her undeveloped lungs trying to breathe.

________________________________________________________________________

In the OR they had managed to completely stop the internal bleeding. Although her vitals were still low she didn't obtain any damage to her vital organs due to the abuse. Her status looked almost hopeful. They closed her up and soon they were able to take her to recovery to heal.

________________________________________________________________________

Olivia cleaned up her God daughter, dressing her in clean clothes before wrapping the child in a warm clean blanket and driving her to the hospital. The paramedics who had arrived at the scene had looked over the little girl again, and after assuring Olivia that the little girl was fine, and she had obtained no injury's in the altercation they released the little girl into Olivia's motherly care.

The young girl hadn't spoken a single word since the paramedics had taken her mother and baby sister away to the hospital. Until she fell asleep she clung to Olivia like a security blanket. She burst out into hysterical tears whenever she even thought that Olivia was going to leave her side.

When they arrived at the hospital Olivia somehow managed to take the sleeping child from her car seat without waking her, and carry her up to the hospital. She flashed her badge with much difficulty and was the way to Addison's room.

Olivia walked straight back to her best friends room, and when she saw her partner walking out the door she called his name, giving him a worried expression. She knew he would be straight with her. He gave her a forceful smile before taking the little girl from her arms and laying her down on the couch beside her mother's bed. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head before walking out of the room. He needed to talk to Olivia.

Olivia was pacing the hallway when Elliot returned. He gave her a look and she immediately stopped pacing and sat down next to Stabler.

"How is she?" She asked in a concerned tone, trying to keep the fear in her tone at bay.

"She is cautious, but barley, she keeps drifting in and out because of the medication they gave her to keep her comfortable. We were able to get a rape kit. Warner is examining the evidence now." He explained and Olivia nodded her head before resting her head in her hands, the tears finally falling from her cheeks.

"Why would anyone do this to her?" Olivia whispered. "To her baby?" She asked looking up at Elliot with tear filled eyes. She saw things like this every day of her life. She had seen worse things, but she still couldn't believe that anyone would harm someone like her best friend. Someone like Addison. At the end of the day she can go home and sleep at night, knowing that it isn't personal. Now though, Now this thing she worked with everyday, this thing that she kept at work, and didn't let seep into her home life was doing just that. It was personal now. This was hitting her a little too close to home.

"Olivia…" Elliot started in a soft tone. "You know as well as I do that we don't always have the answers. Someone did this to her because he is a sick bastard who needs to be locked away." Elliot exclaimed his voice going from one of gentleness to one of anger. His expression softened to one of compassion and he places his hand on top of his partners.

"Elliott." She whispered and he nodded at her. Without even having to say a word they both came to the same conclusion. Addison needed Olivia.. She needed her best friend, without her she may not be able to make it through this.

Olivia walked into Addison's room and gave her a weak smile when she looked at her best friend and realized that she was awake.

"Livy." She whispers…nobody calls her that besides Addison. It was her special nickname. Addison's eyes fill with tears as the words 'baby' slipped through her lips. Olivia took her best friends hand into her own and squeezed it in a comforting way. This time she was giving her best friend a genuine smile.

"The baby's going to be fine….they said she looked good….great even." She said, trying to be strong, trying her hardest not to cry. Although she was sad, pride filled her voice, she was so proud of Addison for being able to deliver the baby after she was a victim of such a violent crime. She knew with the injuries Addison suffered that if she hadn't delivered the baby when she had that they would possibly both been dead right now.

"Gracie?" Addison asked and Olivia squeezed her hand again. Trying to keep it simple. She didn't need to know that her daughter was traumatized beyond belief. That she was so afraid that she wasn't speaking, wasn't eating.

"She's fine Add." Olivia said in a caring tone. "Absolutely fine." She said with a gentle smile. "She's asleep Addie." She said nodding to the couch where the little girl was slumbering almost peacefully. A look of relief washed over Addison as she too looked over and saw her little girl laying on the couch.

A silence fell over the two women both not wanting to break it for fear of what they knew must be said. Addison didn't want to talk about what had happened. Didn't want to let Olivia know about the hell she had been though, and Olivia although she was strong she didn't know if she was strong enough to handle this. She didn't know if she was strong enough to listen to her best friend re-account for the events on the night she was raped and beaten half to death.

Addison closes her eyes, and for a moment, a split second Olivia thinks that her friend had fallen asleep until she takes a deep breath and Addison's shaky voice whispers.

"He raped me." Her voice was a whisper, as fragile as a feather in the wind.

"Oh Addie." Olivia whispers , but Addison cuts her off, as she begins blaming herself, thinking that she could have been able to prevent this, as if it were all her fault.

"Addison Shepherd you look at me!" Olivia said, her voice firm but full of love she takes her best friends face gently in her hands, careful to mind the bruises. She looks Addison in the eyes.

"Addison this is NOT your fault." She exclaimed tears falling down her eyes as she looked into Addison's shimmering blue baby blue ones.

"If only I wouldn't have made him so angry." She explained, more tears were falling down her cheeks, her face turning red.

Olivia fell silent for a few seconds. She hated seeing Addison like this. Her sprit broken. She hated that Addison had to endure the pain and suffering that she herself saw every day on a daily basis.

"Addison I know this is difficult but if you tell me who did this to you, I can make sure he never hurts you again." Olivia said in a confident tone.

"I.." Addison started just a few minutes before she had wanted to tell Olivia everything, wanted to tell her so she could find him and put him in prison for life, but she found herself unable to speak as fear welled up inside of her.

"I can't." She whispered and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said just as she machines began to go haywire. Olivia looked up at the machines and ran to the door.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" She screamed and just as the doctors rushed in she as an after thought walked back into the room and scooped the little sleeping child up into her arms. Gracie snuggled against her, beginning to wake up and whimper. Olivia sent up a quick prayer as the little girl whimpered more, she prayed that the little girl would stay asleep for just a few seconds more.. No child should have to see their mother like this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**SEATTLE PRESCIENT**

**14534 WASHINGTON ST.**

**SEATTLE WASHINGTON**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olivia had returned to Addison house to gather some clothing and toys for Gracie, and by nine the next morning, She was through the parking lot to the prescient with the little girl who still hadn't uttered a single word, despite Olivia's many attempts.

"Detective Benson what is this a daycare?" The captain asked after Olivia had settled Gracie at her desk with a box of crayons and a Dora the Explorer coloring book.

"Captain she is the only witness to a rape/ attempted murder." Olivia defended herself perhaps too defensive for the simple question at hand.

"Why are you so involved with this?" He asked her and she gave him a look before looking down at the ground. She knew that if he found out that she was Addison's best friend, that she was the child's God Mother, she would be taken off the case, but then again if she didn't tell him and he found out she could loose her badge.

"She is my God-Daughter sir. Her mother was raped, nearly beaten to death resulting in the premature birth of my other God Child so yes sir I am personally involved, but I intend to do everything within my power to keep her and her children safe." She expressed trying hard to keep the anger from her voice.

"Benson you know that I could pull you from the case right?" Craygen asked her in a stern tone that was his usual.

Olivia's stomach sank. She almost could have sworn she knew what he was about to say. He didn't like it when things got too personal. He had even tried to divide herself and her partner Elliot last year. They had become very close, had been working with each other for 7 years, had trained at the academy together. He thought it would affect the performance of the unit, having two detectives working together who are so close. He soon realized that wasn't the best idea and placed them back together.

"So what is your plan of action?" Craygen asked catching Olivia off guard.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked.

"I asked what your plan of action is." He repeated giving her a look. "If I plan to keep you on a case where you are clearly emotionally involved I need to know what you game plan is wouldn't you say?" He asked.

________________________________________________________________________

Dr. George Hang was sitting on the floor next to Gracie Shepherd, watching the small child color on a blank sheet of paper. They had been drawing and he had finally been able to convince her that it was OK to talk about thirty minutes after they started. Olivia had given him her graces and was watching through the mirrored window.

"Gracie can you tell me where you slept last night?" Hang asked in a simple playful tone as he picked up a yellow crayon at random and began drawing lightly on the white construction paper. Focusing his full attention on the child.

"At my aunt livia's house." The child said in a quiet tone, although she realized it was OK to talk again, she still felt afraid, her voice was shaky and timid.

"That must have been fun." The doctor commented, and Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

"Staying with Aunt Livia is always fun." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world for her parents to fight, for her to be taken away.

"What kind of things do you and your Aunt Livia do?"

"We play games and color, Aunt Livia bought me the new Dora the Splorer' movie and we watched it last night!" Gracie exclaimed. "And the games we play isn't baby games either!" The young child exclaimed in a proud tone.

"Oh yeah like what?" He asked, his voice gentle, on his face was an encouraging comfortable smile. He wanted her to feel safe. Gaining the child's trust while still being able to obtain a professional distance was something of great importance in a child witness case.

"We can play clue and monopoly and chutes and ladders, but my favorite is candy land. A cause I'm in Pre-K, but I can already read chapter books!" She announced. "And do you know what kind of games they are?" She asked.

"Big kid games?" He asked with a little smile.

"They are Dora the Splorer!" She exclaimed as if that too were the most obvious thing in the entire world. He knew the games she was talking about. He too had bought them for the toy drive the unit held last year at Christmas time.

"Gracie I am going to ask you some more difficult questions now ok??" Hang asked and Gracie looked at him in a curious but timid way.

"Ok…" She replied meekly.

"If you feel uncomfortable I'll stop ok?" He asked and again she nodded.

"Gracie can you tell me what happened last night? Why did you have to stay all night with your aunt Livia?" He asked her in a gentle tone, and right away she started to cry.

"I want my Aunt Livia!" She screamed, tears falling down her crystal blue eyes.

Olivia walked into the room and scooped the little child up into her arms. Gracie looked up at her, and then berried her head into Liv's chest. Gracie was very small for her age, being born prematurely caused her some issues, and at four years old she only stood as tall as a two and a half or early three year old. She fit perfectly into her aunts embrace.

"Gracie?" Olivia asked and Gracie looked up at her, her big blue eyes, deep with worry so advanced that inwardly it made Olivia smile. It was the look of deep concern that she saw often on Gracie's mother. Tears overflowed from those deep blue eyes, and Olivia gently took her thumb to the child's cheeks to wipe the tears away.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too, but we need to know what happened, we need to know the truth so that we can help your mommy to feel better." Olivia explained She knew that the conversation was being recorded as a part of standard procedure, and didn't want to make it appear as if she was coaching the little girl.

"Do you promise I wont get into trouble?" Gracie asked, her voice trembling. Olivia hugged her tighter. Addison was hurt and her daughter was too afraid of who-ever hurt her to tell them what really happened that night.

"I promise." Olivia spoke up, her voice strong. The little girl took a deep breath. Tears were still falling down her deep blue eyes, and she clung to Olivia tightly.

"Nobody's going to hurt you!" Olivia reinforced. She nodded to Hang, and Gracie followed suit a few moments later. She was finally ready.

________________________________________________________________________

*2 HOURS LATER*

"My daughter! Where's my daughter!" Derek screamed as he ran into the prescient.

"Excuse Me, Sir can I help you?" CPT Craygen asked stepping out of his office at all of the commotion that Derek was making.

"I got a call from Olivia that my daughter is here. I want to see my daughter!" Derek exclaimed.

"Mr. Shepherd I assure you your daughter is in perfect health. She's suffered a very traumatic experience and were getting a statement now." Craygen explained.

"She's Four years old!" Derek shouted.

"Please sir, take a seat. I'll have Olivia and Stabler come out and talk to you." Craygen says, and still in shock, Derek obliges and takes a seat in the hard plastic chairs, so much, he realized like the hospital ones. So impersonal. Within a few minutes, that felt as if they were hours, Olivia and her partner walk out form around the corner, and over to where he was seated.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked angrily. "Liv where's Gracie?" Derek asked, standing up, his voice full of concern for his little redheaded angel.

"Derek there was and incident and Gracie was the only witness to the crime that was committed." Olivia explained. Her voice void of any true emotions.

"What happened? Where's my wife? Why isn't she--?"Derek started and then by the facial expressions on the detectives faces cut his sentence short. "OH GOD! OH GOD PLEASE NO!" Derek exclaimed tears falling from his eyes. He was so thick, he never cried, never really showed emotion, or let anyone bring him to that severe point of weakness, but here it was. His family. The only thing that could bring him to his breaking point.

"Derek.!" Olivia exclaimed and Derek straightened himself against the wall. "Derek you do NOT get to break down! You do not get to fall apart, not when there's still a chance, and there IS still a chance Derek!" Olivia expressed, tears falling down her own eyes as well.

"Where is she?" He whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

"I don't want Gracie going home with him." Olivia explained to ADA Casey Novak.

"Do you have any evidence to support that he's a threat to his daughter?"

"No." Olivia admitted, although it killed her to do so. In fact it was quite the contrary. Derek had been her friend for as long as she could remember. He seemed to be the perfect father, and the perfect husband which was quite un- heard-of in most cases where the father is the perp.

"Do you even have a FEELING that or any form of CLUE that this man is the man who hurt the child's mother?" Casey asked and Olivia shook her head again, but still prepared to argue her case to the young blonde ADA.

"Why are you wasting my time with this Benson?" Novak asked. "There is no evidence to hold him, and no evidence to prove he is anything than a loving father. Cut him loose and give him his child back. Why are you trying to make their lives any more difficult than they already are Benson?" Novak asked before turning on her heals and walking in a rushed way down the hall. She was already 10 minutes late for court.

"When you stopped defending the victims." Olivia replied in a venomous tone.


End file.
